


i want to give you wild love

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Lance Hunter, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Leo Fitz, gratuitous use of the word cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: The story of the longest twenty minutes of Leo Fitz's life.





	i want to give you wild love

There are instructions in the bedroom when Fitz returns from the lab for the day. The handwriting is impeccably neat, not Hunter’s normal careless scrawl, and Fitz’s breath is already caught in his throat before he reads the words.  _ Strip down to your boxers. Put on the blindfold. Lay face-up on the bed. Wait for me.  _ He swallows hard, trying to mentally calculate how long he’ll have to wait for Hunter. It’s a useless task; Hunter’s hours aren’t nearly as scheduled as Fitz’s own, and Fitz wouldn’t put it past his boyfriend to make him wait just for the hell of it.

He strips quickly, palming at his cock through his boxers when he gets down to them. He’s half-hard already, which is no surprise; he hasn’t had any sort of sexual stimulation for the past two weeks, per Hunter’s instructions. Even touching himself now is erring towards disobedience, and Fitz stops with a sigh, looking at the bulge in his boxers forlornly. Hopefully today is the day his wait is over. Fitz doesn’t consider himself a sex fiend by any stretch of the word, but his libido’s certainly been higher since he and Hunter started dating. 

Fitz takes the strip of cloth Hunter had left as a blindfold and wraps it firmly around his eyes, holding his hand up in front of his face to be sure that the blindfold’s completely opaque. It is, which is somewhat disappointing but also terrifyingly arousing. Fitz’s boxers feel tighter than before and he bites his lip, resisting the urge to touch himself again.

As he lays against the bed, arms at his sides and face towards the ceiling, Fitz focuses on his breathing, counting each inhale and exhale to try to gauge how much time is passing. He’s in the two-hundreds when the bedroom door finally opens. Even though he can’t see, Fitz turns his head towards the entryway, following the sound of footsteps with his blindfolded gaze.

The bed dips on either side of his hips, and Fitz feels the warmth of body heat radiating all over his torso. 

“Hello, gorgeous,” Hunter rumbles in his ear. 

“Hello, sir,” Fitz responds obediently. 

He nearly yelps in surprise when he feels something grinding against his cock. Fitz takes less than half a second to realize that it’s Hunter’s cock rutting against his, and he groans. Hunter rolls his hips, long and slow, and Fitz arches into the movement, seeking contact for as long as humanly possible. His cock, which had gone soft while waiting for Hunter, springs back to life.

“I’m disappointed, baby,” Hunter murmurs, adjusting his position on the bed so his hips aren’t on top of Fitz’s any longer. “You’re not even hard for me.”

Fitz wants to dispute that claim; he can feel the blood rushing to his cock, feel the shift of the fabric of his boxers as his cock begins to tent in them, feel his own arousal beginning to burn low in his belly. But he can’t change the past, and the first time Hunter had touched him, he had been soft.

“I’m sorry, sir,” he says with as much sincerity as he can muster. Fitz can’t say anything else without implying that Hunter was at fault for making him wait so long.

“I’ll accept your apology,” Hunter replies, “if you accept a punishment.”

“Yes, sir,” Fitz whispers.

“I’m going to make you wait,” Hunter says decisively, as if he had known Fitz was going to make a mistake today. Fitz bites back a whimper; hadn’t two weeks been enough of a wait?

“Twenty minutes,” Hunter decides. He hums happily. “How many times do you think I can get off in twenty minutes, Fitz?”

“I don’t know, sir,” Fitz responds.

“Don’t lie to me, Fitz,” Hunter sing-songs back to him. Fitz feels his face flush. Hunter’s right, of course - even when it comes to sex Fitz can’t help but take some measurements, including (but not limited to) the amount of time it takes for each of them to orgasm, on average.

“W-well,” he stutters, wetting his lips in hopes of making himself feel less shaky, “On average it takes you eight minutes to reach completion, and two minutes to recover. However, if you’re sufficiently aroused, you can reach completion in three minutes, with a one minute refractory period. So in twenty minutes, you could orgasm between two and six times. Sir.” Fitz adds hastily.

“I do love when you talk science to me, love,” Hunter murmurs, fingers tracing along the line of Fitz’s collarbone. “Would you say I’m sufficiently aroused?” There’s his cock again, rubbing up against Fitz’s and providing blessed, beautiful friction. Hunter is hard,  _ very _ hard, and the answer to his question is obvious.

“Yes, sir,” Fitz wheezes. He wouldn’t be surprised if they could set a new record tonight.

“Good,” Hunter replies. He thrusts against Fitz again, and a moan claws its way up Fitz’s throat. “Your time starts now, beautiful,” he whispers, kissing the shell of Fitz’s ear. 

“You’re lucky, Fitz,” Hunter says as he rocks his hips down into Fitz’s, grinding their cocks together. “I don’t care about how many times I get off tonight. Too much of a good thing isn’t always good, is it?” His statement is punctuated with another hip swivel that makes Fitz’s cock jerk up. Hunter’s weight disappears from off of him, and Fitz whines. He was  _ so _ enjoying that.

Hunter’s hands appear warm on his thighs, and Fitz guesses that Hunter’s settled in between his legs for now. That suspicion is confirmed when he feels a mouth on his cock through the fabric of his boxers. Hunter’s mouth is even hotter than his hands, and it takes every ounce of Fitz’s self control not to buck his hips, especially when Hunter’s hands lift from his legs.

“I wish that you could see me touching myself,” Hunter growls, barely loud enough for Fitz to hear him. “I’ve been so hard for you all day, Fitz, and now you don’t even get to see the fruits of your labor.” Hunter pauses his dirty talk to mouth at Fitz’s cock again. Fitz’s balls tighten when Hunter’s lips brush against them, and he whimpers. Desire begins smoldering in his stomach, and he bites his lip to keep another sound from escaping.

There’s a lull where Hunter doesn’t say or do anything. Fitz doesn’t dare ask what’s happening, and he gasps when a cold dollop of lube hits his chest. His nipples harden immediately, and Hunter takes that as an invitation. He rolls Fitz’s nipple between his lube-slick fingers until Fitz is panting, at which point Hunter switches to the other nipple.

Hunter seems to bore of playing with Fitz’s chest quickly, painting lines of lube down his chest until he reaches the waistband of Fitz’s boxers. Fitz’s breath catches when Hunter snaps the waistband against his skin, the slight sting sharpening his focus.

“You can’t see me touching myself,” Hunter reiterates. “But do you want to feel it?” Fitz nods before the sentence is even finished, thumping his head against the pillow in a way he hopes conveys all of his enthusiasm.

Hunter tugs at the waistband of the boxers, tucking them beneath Fitz’s balls and finally freeing his cock. Fitz exhales sharply when Hunter’s calloused fingers caress his balls, the slight roughness almost disappearing under the coat of lube that Hunter’s applied to his whole hand. Luckily the lube’s no longer as cold, warmed by Hunter’s skin.

“Bloody hell,” Fitz moans when Hunter’s hand wraps around his cock in a loose fist. His cock is already throbbing, and Fitz berates himself mentally for not keeping track of how much time has elapsed. He doesn’t want to let himself enjoy this too much if he still has a long time left to wait. Fitz  lets out a shuddery breath when he feels Hunter’s hand uncurl, the familiar weight of Hunter’s cock pressing against his as Hunter takes them both in his fist.

“Does that feel good?” Hunter asks as he begins pumping his hand up and down. His voice is tighter than before, and Fitz is glad that his boyfriend is at least somewhat affected by their current position. 

Hunter pinches Fitz’s nipple. “Does it feel good?” He repeats, more insistently.

“Yes, sir,” Fitz answers. His groin tightens at Hunter’s answering hum of approval, the noise buzzing through his body like a drug. Hunter pinches his nipple again, and Fitz’s hips leap upward, rubbing deliciously against both Hunter’s palm and cock. The friction is fanning the flames in Fitz’s belly, until it feels like he’s swallowed a live flame.

Hunter isn’t doing anything to discourage Fitz’s jumping hips. It’s typical of him to pin Fitz down whenever possible, so this is new. Even if it frustrates Fitz to no end when he’s held down by his boyfriend, it’s an entirely different kind of domination than whatever Hunter’s doing right now. If anything, his boyfriend seems to be encouraging Fitz’s movements, thrusting against him with more power when his hips are off the bed.

Fitz only realizes why this is when it’s already too late. Hunter has let Fitz drive himself insane with desire, until he feels like his cock will explode if he doesn’t cum  _ right now _ … and then made Fitz face the realization that he’s not allowed to cum, and Hunter is.

“Hold on, baby,” Hunter grunts, squeezing both their cocks in his hand. “Hold on for me, Leo, hold on…” Damn Hunter for calling him Leo. For some reason, Fitz finds that impossibly erotic, and it’s not helping his current predicament. 

A second later Fitz feels something warm and sticky spill onto his cock. He groans, concern flashing across his mind as he wonders if he came without noticing it, but no, that’s definitely not it. His body still feels hot and oversensitive, his cock heavy against his stomach when Hunter releases it.

“I got you all messy,” Hunter murmurs apologetically. “Can I fix it for you?”

Fitz wants to pretend that he’s not desperate for Hunter’s touch. He wants to say no, if only to know what Hunter would do instead, but it’s like he physically can’t. His head bobbles in a nod as soon as Hunter’s done talking, and Fitz’s braces himself against what’s to come.

Hunter’s mouth wraps around the head of Fitz’s cock, and it is a miracle that Fitz doesn’t blow his load right then and there. His boyfriend’s mouth is perfect, no way around it. 

“G-going to…” Fitz tries to warn. Luckily for him Hunter backs off immediately, before Fitz can make a fool of himself by breaking the rules.

“How much time?” Fitz asks as he tries to focus on the least sexy things that his imagination can conjure. It’s a vain effort to try to calm his erection, because every unsexy thing he thinks of is polluted by Hunter’s image. Something as innocuous as a kitten turns sexual when he imagines a naked Hunter holding kittens, and the mental exercise begins to have the opposite effect of its intention.

“Eight minutes left,” Hunter answers, kissing the hollow of Fitz’s throat gently. “You can do that for me, can’t you, Leo?”

“Not if you keep calling me that,” Fitz wheezes. 

“I’ll call you whatever I damn well please,  _ Leo _ ,” Hunter growls, biting Fitz’s neck none too gently. It’s a reminder of who’s in charge here, and it sends another thrill down Fitz’s spine. Why is it that he’s just as turned on even when Hunter isn’t touching him? It’s unfair.

“Yes, sir,” Fitz answers. He’s halfway through wondering if it’s insolent to ask Hunter to suck his cock again when Hunter begins doing just that. He doesn’t hold back this time, and Fitz lets out a wanton moan when he feels his cock touch the back of Hunter’s throat. Fuck, he’s good at this. Fitz is sure that he has that thought every time Hunter blows him, but every time feels like the first.

“Oh, fuck me,” Fitz breathes when Hunter begins playing with his balls again. 

Hunter slides his mouth off of Fitz’s cock, and Fitz can just  _ see _ the smirk on his face when he replies, “Maybe tomorrow, love.” 

Fitz weighs the relative merits of calling Hunter an arsehole, but eventually reaches the conclusion that would hurt him more than it would help him. Hunter can hold a grudge when he wants, and Fitz is not interested in getting himself a ruined orgasm - or worse.

Hunter’s mouth returns to Fitz’s crotch, but rather than continue deepthroating Fitz, Hunter begins sucking on his balls. His tongue swirls gently, a touch so light it might not even be there at all. Fitz’s toes curl when Hunter continues the soft licks on the base of his cock, and slowly up the shaft. 

He kisses the tip, then tongues at Fitz’s slit, where precum has been gathering the whole night. Hunter sucks the head into his mouth, and then, without warning, swallows down the rest of Fitz’s cock.

It’s like he’s  _ trying _ to torture Fitz. That probably isn’t far from the truth, but still. He didn’t have to be so obvious about it, Fitz thinks with a pout. He doesn’t have much mental capacity left to pout when Hunter sucks particularly hard, and he once again focuses on not orgasming and breaking Hunter’s rules.

“Please,” Fitz whimpers, voice breaking. Hunter’s tongue curls around the head of his cock and Fitz’s eyes roll back. “Please, sir, I need it.”

Fitz’s cock bobbles from side to side, and it takes his addled brain more than a few seconds to realize it’s because Hunter’s shaking his head, not even releasing Fitz’s dick from his mouth to answer his question. Fitz’s hands curl in the bedsheets, trying to grab onto something in a futile attempt to quench the raging inferno in his belly.

“Please,” Fitz repeats uselessly, as if the word alone will do something more the more he says it. Hunter’s hands squeeze his balls, and Fitz shoves his cock further into Hunter’s mouth, completely unintentionally, when his hips buck off the bed. “I’m going to -”

Hunter’s mouth releases with a wet pop.

“Two minutes, Leo,” Hunter says. Fitz groans at the nickname, entirely too close to the edge. He’s afraid that if Hunter calls him  _ Leo _ even once more he’ll cum then and there, and that’ll be beyond embarrassing.

There had never in the history of time been one hundred and twenty seconds that were as long as these, Leo thinks as he lays on the bed. The blindfold is a comfort, giving his body one less thing to focus on and enveloping him in cool blackness. If only the rest of his senses would be this cooperative, instead of dialing up to eleven. Fitz can hear every breath Hunter takes, every shift in the bed springs. When Hunter touches him, it’s like he’s being burned alive - and that’s just the overly-casual swirls Hunter draws onto Fitz’s stomach and hips. 

When Hunter touches his cock again, Fitz can’t help the gasp that flies from his lips. “Please,” he whimpers. The word is a reflex - Fitz doesn’t expect he’ll get his sentence shortened, not when he’s so close to the end anyways.

“You’re almost there, baby,” Hunter assures him, still stroking Fitz’s cock. “And when the time is up you can fuck my hand as hard as you want. Or maybe I’ll let you fuck my mouth, and swallow all your sweet -”

“Sir,” Fitz keens. “So close.” Thinking about getting to fuck Hunter, any part of Hunter, makes it nearly impossible to hold on. 

“Thirty seconds,” Hunter promises, removing his hand from Fitz’s cock. “I’ll tell you as soon as you’re done, Fitz. You’re doing so well for me, baby.” Hs hand reappears, and Fitz groans. “Do you want to feel what you’ve done to me, Fitz? All those filthy noises you’ve been making have gotten me all hard again.”

“Oh God, oh God, oh God,” Fitz moans as Hunter rubs their cocks together, smooth and slow. There must only be a few seconds left, but Fitz wonders if he’ll even make it one more moment without release.

“Fuck me, Fitz,” Hunter commands. “Fuck me until you cum, Leo. Time’s up.”

It takes him two hard upward strokes, and that’s it. Fitz spills all over Hunter’s hand and cock, a sound somewhere between a shout and a sob flying from his mouth as he finally gets to let go.

That was the longest twenty minutes of his life.

“Blindfold’s coming off,” Hunter warns before gently tugging the covering off Fitz’s face. The lights in the room are dim, but Fitz can see Hunter’s silhouette - including his impressive erection. Fitz’s cock stirs, and Hunter seems to notice.

“Someone doesn’t stay down for long,” Hunter whispers. He reaches over to run a finger down the length of Fitz’s cock. Fitz hisses, the nerve endings still overly sensitive, but doesn’t shy away.

“It just knows what it wants,” Fitz says, trying not to sound like a total dweeb while saying it. Hunter smirks. 

“He wants this, then?” Hunter asks, stroking his erection.

“Yes, sir,” Fitz answers. He watches as the words have their intended effect, lighting a fire behind Hunter’s hazel eyes.

“Well, it would be a shame not to give him what he wants,” Hunter says.

And oh, the fun has only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> See me on [tumblr](https://huntxngbxrd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
